Omnes Videre Volo
by Tango Saltat
Summary: *contains mature language but not much* *ENDING SPOILERS* Riku has somehow made it back to his island, and he's very bitter about it. But is that all he's miffed about? Dive into his thoughts.


Omnes Videre Volo

The endless blue of the ocean, the cloudless sky, the soft rumble of the waterfall... I'm back here a-fucking-gain on this lonely island that I call home. Mom, Dad, Kairi, and even annoying Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie seem to be alright. But Sora isn't here, and neither are those two that he calls friends. He's somewhere out there, without me. Not that he needs me at all now. He has those two, and the key. He must be having a lot of adventures now... without me! We were all supposed to stick together: Sora, Kairi, and I. But I ended up winding back here on this stupid, isolated island.

All I see now is this ocean that separates me from freedom. We were supposed to cross the ocean together to get away from our boring home. Who knew we'd end up going against each other? I can't help but smirk that -I- almost caused the destruction of the worlds of this universe. It's not like I would do it again, but... it certainly beats sitting here on this dock all day.

How the hell did I wind up back here anyway? It wasn't all a dream, I know that, since I'm not racing or sparring with Sora right now. No, but he was my real enemy and I fought with him for real, not with little wooden sticks, ...but with keys? What? The concept of using a key as a weapon amuses me now, but it was all real and I had power... but it wasn't power that I could freely use. No, Ansem used me. I don't like being used.

Damn this ocean. Why did I volunteer myself to become trapped behind that door? Why didn't I come out and push it closed with Sora? I'd be wherever he is right now instead of back here! Why..? Maybe because of guilt? Okay, it's more than maybe. But still, it was idiotic of me.

...Crap, I don't want to talk to you, Kairi! Ever since I came back, you've been pestering me about how I feel. 

'Riku, are you feeling okay?'

'You feeling better?'

'How are you?'

'What's up?'

Just leave me alone! I don't need anyone looking over my shoulder all the time like this. I'm perfectly fine! I need to get away from this island; I don't want to stay here any longer, not after having had a taste of the outside, of freedom. Everything is so bland here; nothing changes! The same people every day.. the same activities.. the same.. island! Why didn't I realize this earlier? Why was I so content with living here on this never changing island? It's like Neverland, only more dull and boring and it doesn't even have pirates. How did I even stand it?

If I can't leave this island, then I can at least get away from Kairi. It's darker than usual in here; our secret place, but I welcomed the dark once, didn't I? Our drawings are still in here; I never was that great an artist... Sora and Kairi however... Oh look, it's them on the wall. How cute. Why didn't I see this here before? It looks like they're both trying to stuff each other's face with a Paopu fruit. Heh, a shooting star up the nose; nice going, Sora. So, you really did want to share one with her, didn't you? ...Alright, whatever. Like I care. Some friend you are. ...Why didn't you tell me to come out to the other side and help you push the door!? You're supposed to be my best friend, Sora!! Why? Why didn't you ask me to help you? Did you want to lock me up in there with the Heartless?

What? What was that??

__

I see that you're a very adventurous young man, Riku.

Like that wasn't so obvious... What the hell is this? Is this some kind of ploy to get me with the Heartless again? Like hell I'm going to fa-

__

You desire to leave this island, but the door is closed. You don't have the key. And so.. excuse me for saying this, you're screwed.

I thought this was supposed to be some mystical voice?

"Who are you?"

__

That doesn't matter now, but your yearning spirit has led me here, and I've come to grant you a wish of sorts.

"Right. And I'm supposed to be the naive little boy that believes you. I think you should talk to Sora instead."

Ugh, that laugh is hideous. What's it so amused about?

__

I know you want to see other places. You can't deny that. You'll go crazy if you stay here on this monotonous island. And so, I want to help. But at a price, of course.

"Of course. What? You'll take my heart? Kairi's heart? Don't make me laugh."

__

Nothing so drastic! I only desire to fulfill your wish, and that is to leave this island. Perhaps to find your friend? I don't know, and that is of no concern to be what you do when you gain your freedom. I hold the key to your cell. Just say the word, and I'll set you free.

Goddammit. As much as I know that this is bad news, I want.. to do this. This thing's right; I'll go crazy here. I've had too much of the outside world and I crave more for it... But if I go, will I ever see mom and dad again? Damn, why am I thinking about this NOW? It didn't bother me before when the Heartless invaded. I knew that I probably wouldn't see them again, but I went on ahead and claimed I didn't fear the dark. Sora, Kairi, and I didn't seem too bothered by the fact that we'd leave our parents behind when we would have left on the raft... Why didn't it matter then? Was it because I knew I'd be with my friends? Yes, that's it. I knew I'd be with them, with Sora, and we would've had lots of adventures. It was going to be fun.

__

Well?

But I'll be alone this time. 

__

Hello?

Why am I afraid?

__

...

Hell no, I'm not afraid. Not ever.

"Sure, why not? This place bores me."

But I hate that laugh.

__

Have fun.

Owwww! Dammit, that hurt! My knee's all scraped up... great, that's all I nee- ..What? Is this Traverse Town? It is!! The neon lights and the dark sky; I'm really here! Wait.. why are my eyes burning? Ugh, I can't see! Did I get something in my eyes? Shit... alright.. there. That's much better. ..No, it just got a lot worse. I can't see.

__

Thanks for the payment. As I said, have fun!

Shit.

----

Notes: That was certainly interesting to write. First of all, I'm not sure if the Latin in the title is completely right. It's only my first year with the language, but the title roughly translates to, "I want to see all." Of course, Riku won't be able to see anything at all now, which ties into my second point. 

After having seen the "Secret" Ending of Kingdom Hearts, and reading some theories online, I just thought I'd make something up to tie the two endings together.. or something of the sort. Maybe I was just bored! Anyway, it seemed like Riku was blind in the ending (hence the blindfold but it might be just decorative), so let's make Riku suffer here as well.

Another thing is.. when Riku's ranting about Sora.. well, that's me too. Come on! You -don't- close a huge door with your bestest best friend on the other side with the Heartless or anything else that's potentially dangerous! That's just.. wrong. Yes, I didn't like Sora very much after the ending. 

This is that this is my first, first-person view kind of story, so if it's not that great, please contact me and give me some suggestions. ^_^ I may be writing another version of this soon with third-person goodness so you can see what's really going on. With this style, I mostly wanted to convey what Riku was feeling and possibly figure out how it is that he thinks.

Anyway, comments and the lot are welcomed and encouraged. Please help me write better!


End file.
